Forum:PS3 Road Rage Glitch?
Hey there, I wasn't sure what was going on with this, so if it is a glitch it may be worth investigating/noting. Okay, so I D/L'd the Big Surf Island Pack for Burnout Paradise with my bro, and we noticed something odd about Road Rages. In Surf Island, the target gets considerably reduced (my bro needed 40 in Paradise (Elite license), but 20 over on Big Surf.) I assumed this was because the island's smaller, no big deal. After finishing the event though, my bro went back to Paradise and did another Road Rage there; however, the target is still 20 and not 40 like before, and it wouldn't go up any more like normal. Anyone know what's up? I tried it myself, but my target's lower. However, my target in Paradise also changed after a Big Surf event. I wondered whether this was actually an intentional update just like not getting extra time was after hitting the target, but I wasn't sure. Someone tell me I'm being stupid, otherwise Criterion may have messed it up a bit. -- JacktonChat! 18:25, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :It's not a part of BSI, it came with the 1.9 update that was released on the same day. People who haven't bought BSI still have the 20 max. I seems every update that comes out, criterion makes the game easier. The less challenging they make it, the more fun they think it will be for kids (since this game is E10). People who are older (high school/college range) however, get jipped of a good long game and beat it with ease. Though most people don't care about the single player, and play for the online gameplay. Babadingldoo 19:01, 12 June 2009 (UTC) ::Oh, okay, thanks. That's good to know. I don't think it's too bad because I'm rubbish at Road Rages, but my bro will probably be miffed knowing he spent ages trying to get 40's when other players will have to get less. I had the same problem when they lowered the Burning Route Times, because I sweated over the harder ones at the start before they raised the times, and I moaned when my bro beat them much quicker than me. Ah well, it'd just be nice if Criterion actually made these things more clear before the updates; it doesn't matter what game it is, I'll normally never know what's in the update until I play the game. -- JacktonChat! 19:18, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :::Yup my mainland RRs wer reduce from 38 to 18 :( [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'''-t']] 20:20, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :::: Yeah, but now it's near impossible to take people down - after cruising through high scores, I'm struggling to get 13. --Jjbest 17:46, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :::::Ditto. ::::::With every update I lose more respect for the guys at Criterion. Instead of making the same easier for the crybabies, they should add offline difficulty ratings and options for those that preferred the "old ways" (old barrel roll method anyone?) I wouldn't mind playing an "expert" offline game. The last reset I did on the game (I've played 4 times through to 102% already) I did everything in the game (all races, every car unlocked (except br versions) and every road rule) with the Cavalry itself. At this point, there wasn't much challenge left. Now with every update, things get easier, not harder. I am not upset because it took me 50+ vehicles in road rage before and now people get away with less than 20. It upsets me that Criterion thinks they can get away with making the game so simplistic (Time Savers Pack) that anyone can play without regarding those that prefer the challenge. :::::::'If the game wasn't E10 they wouldn't be doing this.' Babadingldoo 19:37, 17 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Your logic has flaws. There are quite a few options they have other than ruining the game play for more advanced users. Hell, even some 10 year olds can do things better than I can (I saw an 8 year old nail an expert song on Guitar Hero 3 at Wal-Mart). Trust me, they have more options that just to think "Our game is rated E10, we need to make it ridiculously easy." They can easily add options for game dynamics they have changed. Also, it's not hard to implement game difficulties once the mechanics are solid. Although, it would add another friggin' menu to the starting of the game (as if we don't have enough already!#$%#@), but I would be willing to deal with that for a more difficult game play experience, and the people that buy the game for it's E10 rating can still get what they want, finishing the game in "super easy" mode. Burnout isn't suppose to be easy.......cough B1 & B2 cough..........[[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 21:53, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :I heartily agree that the next Burnout should be more challenging. Here's a way to cater to noobs and Elite Burners like us: IMO Paradise's licences are under-utilized. In Burnout 6, noobs could be content with an 100% on their Class A license, while it would be next-to-impossible/challenging to get 102% on the Criterion Elite License. In other words, each license could have its own percentage and players could choose if they wanted to reset their percentage to zero and progress to the next licence. Thoughts? ::'@Rappy: I know they have options, but they're not using them. It's easier to make the game easy than it is to make the game easy and medium and hard and expert. But if the game was T, they probably would have left it alone in the first place. ::Burnout 1, 2, & 3: T - really hard and challenging. Burnout R, D, & P: E10 - got easier and easier, was able to beat in a few days. Babadingldoo 23:00, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, I see what you are saying, but I don't think they realized the mistake they are making... taking one of the best open world street racing game and killing its credibility but at the same time, trying to boost it by adding more useless vehicles and add-ons. The game out of the box was a lot better of a gaming experience than the game is currently, regardless of all the extra crap. The changes they have made thus far to the game mechanics have been worse, not better. It's upsetting to think that this is the new age of games. My brother feels the opposite and wishes they'd make games easier. He's the kind that only plays games like Grand Theft Auto with cheat codes... I'd rather sport my 100% game completion in GTA:IV with my Times Cheated: counter at 0. The onlt T rated Burnout was B3 just because there was drivers in the cars. Burnout started getting easy once EA bought up CG [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']]'''-t''' 23:12, 17 June 2009 (UTC)